The Aftermath
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: The aftermath of certain events dealing with Deeks and Kensi.
1. Russians

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Though her lungs and legs were burning, Kensi continued running. Usually she is not a runner, she preferred sparring, but some days she just needed to get away and running usually lets her do that.<p>

And after the day she had today, she needed to get away. Thoughts of being trapped in that tiny room with lasers still haunt her, even though that was hours ago. That image was all Kensi saw whenever she closed her eyes.

This is why she was running at 11 o'clock at night. She couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. Hopefully this will make her tired enough that when she got back to her apartment she'll be out like a light when her head hits the pillow.

The need to catch her breath forced Kensi to slow her pace down to a walk. At this point, Kensi took the time to take in the scene before her.

The beach looked beautiful, with the moon reflecting on the ocean and the waves gently breaking on the sand. It was nights like this Kensi wished she had someone to share this with.

Suddenly, she realized that a dog was making its way towards her. It looked familiar in a mangy way. The dog stopped in front of her, sniffing her feet and panting. Kensi bent over to scratch its head when she realized she knew this dog.

Right when the dog's identity came to her, she heard someone called out "Monty! Come here, leave that lady alo- Kensi?"

Kensi looked up to see her scruffy partner, looking slightly confused ( though that is not that unusual). "Hey, Deeks. What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Deeks said, avoiding the question.

Kensi toyed with avoid the question completely, but decided to go with the vague answer. "Couldn't sleep."

Deeks gave her a knowing look. "Me either. Plus Monty wanted to go for a walk."

Kensi continued to scratch Monty behind the ears as she and Deeks reached an awkward silence. Suddenly, Deeks blurted out "I'm sorry they took you!"

Kensi looked at him, slightly startled. Is that what he's upset about? "What?"

"The Russians. I'm sorry they took you. I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

Kensi stood up. "Deeks, it wasn't your fault. If I hadn't gone, we both would have been shot. It was the only solution that left both of us alive."

"I still should have been able to do something, I should have been able to protect you." Deeks said stubbornly.

"I don't need to be protected," Kensi said in an exasperated tone "I am a big girl Deeks, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but you are also my partner, I am supposed to protect you, just like how you are supposed to protect me. I wasn't able to do my job."

"But you did do your job- you got me back, just like I knew you would. You helped me through the lasers and made sure I didn't blow up."

"But-" Deeks started to say something, but Kensi stopped him.

"Stop blaming yourself. Everything worked out fine in the end. Besides, would you have been able to bend your way around the lasers? Especially that last one?"

"No." Deeks said, rather begrudgingly.

Kensi gave a small smile. "Then just be glad that it was me that had to bend that way."

"Fine, but the next time someone wants to kidnap you, I'm going to shoot them." Deeks stated firmly.

Kensi's smile widen. "Sounds good to me." She then handed Monty's leash to Deeks. "Come on, partner. Let's finish Monty's walk."

* * *

><p><strong>This originally started out as something else, but then I decided that it could stand on it's own. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this one. Feel free to review and Happy reading!**


	2. Christmas

**I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Deeks glanced in his fridge and then at Kensi. After finishing as the soup kitchen, Deeks had insisted that she stays with him for the night. He claimed it was to make sure she didn't have a concussion, but with the case they had today, Deeks was certain Kensi shouldn't be alone. Plus it was Christmas; no one should be alone on Christmas.<p>

Seeing that she was still on his couch (with Monty's head on her lap, being scratch) Deeks went back to his fridge. It was rather bare, since he needed to go food shopping. But he found a case of beer and lone behold, he had some ice cream in the fridge. Deeks scooped ice cream into two bowls and made his way to the living room with the ice cream and beer.

Kensi raised an eyebrow at the food. "Ice cream and beer?"

"You said it was a family tradition, though I don't completely believe you."

"And according to you, one of your uncles peed in the toaster. Not sure if I completely believe that." Kensi shot back.

Deeks shrugged."He got a little drunk one year and apparently the bathroom was too far away." Deeks replied. Kensi couldn't help but smile at this.

They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. After they finished, the silence turned slightly awkward. Finally, Deeks just blurted out "No one expected you to know Talbot was faking it."

Startled, Kensi looked at him. "I know, you were there when Callen pointed it out."

"Then what are you thinking about? I know it has to do with the case, I can see it on your face."

Kensi sighed. "It's just… what makes a man do that?"

Deeks didn't say anything, just gave her a questioning look.

"I mean, what makes a man fake something that is truly a problem for others? What makes him belittle their condition?" Kensi looked like she was about to cry after saying this. Monty must have sensed her distressed, because he whined and curled up close to her. Kensi's response was just to scratch him on his head.

_Smart dog_, Deeks thought and out loud he said, "I don't know. Some people use whatever they can to get out of trouble. And apparently Talbot thought PTSD would protect him."

"But why?"

Deeks sighed. He knew nothing he said would make her feel any better, so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around Kensi and just held her. He wouldn't be able to explain the actions of Talbot, but at the very least he could comfort his partner.

And that's how they were for a while- Deeks with his arms around Kensi and Monty's head on her lap. And somehow, those two managed to calm her down.

"Thank you." Kensi said after a while.

Deeks gave her a slight smile. "You're welcome, partner."

Kensi straighten up, pulling herself away from Deeks' arms (much to his displeasure). Her movement disturbed Monty, causing the dog to jump off the couch and sulk off to the bed room. Deeks watched him go. "You seemed to have disturbed the dog."

Kensi let out a small laugh. "It happens." She glanced at the clock and then back at Deeks. "Oh and Deeks?"

"Hmm?" It seemed in a span of a minute, Deeks went from wide awake to half asleep, laying out on his couch.

"Merry Christmas." And with that, Kensi laid down next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>This was another part of a different story that I decided could stand alone. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy it. Feel free to review and happy reading!**


End file.
